<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving John by Groot_the_tree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003881">Saving John</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree'>Groot_the_tree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One word prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Rescue Missions, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson once again finds himself the target from another one of Sherlock's cases. Why do they always go for the partner rather than the man himself? <br/>This, of course, means Sherlock to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One word prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving John</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One word prompt "Rescue".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John woke slowly and looked around, noticing how dark it seemed to be in the room, yet he noticed at once that the room was not his own and he wasn’t laying on a bed but rather on a cold concrete floor.</p><p>His head was pounding and the question entering his head was: Why is it always him to get kidnapped when they were after Sherlock? </p><p>“Oh sure, go for the partner, never try the man himself.” He mumbles, carefully standing up and leaning against the wall, hoping his eyes would adjust to the darkness of the room and he’d be able to see what he had to work with. </p><p>Leaning against the wall he could already tell that he was most likely underground. There were no windows and the walls were colder then he thought they should be given that it was early summer. That wasn’t really going to help him. </p><p>There was no sound anywhere to be heard, all was silent and, casting his eyes around the room proved that it was empty as well, save for a door on the ceiling where someone could drop through as the room was fairly short. </p><p>With a sigh, he sat back on the ground, knowing there was nothing to be done at the moment and just hoping that Sherlock and the police would hurry this time. At least that was something that had come with being kidnapped so many times, it was no question of if they would come but rather of when. He knew well that Sherlock wouldn’t just leave him without something to help, even if it wasn’t the man himself, which it nearly always was. </p><p>He sat, staring at the opposite wall, for what felt like hours with nothing to pass time or to even tell that time is passing at all. </p><p>It was about the time that he had considered just trying to take a nap, more out of boredom than anything else, that there was a sound. He sat up straight and strained his ears to listen. </p><p>It sounded like people talking and he was almost sure that would be the police and Sherlock but he wasn’t about to let his guard down yet. If it wasn’t, this would be his chance to escape if someone came down to him. He stood up and made his way over to the door, trying to listen for a sign of who could be over him. </p><p>The voice was one he couldn’t mistake, Sherlock and on the other side of the conversation he couldn’t be too sure but he would say it was Greg. The only problem was they were getting quieter, almost as though they were walking away from him. </p><p>He reaches up, barely able to reach the door, and starts knocking on it while yelling out to them, trying to get their attention. Maybe they couldn’t see the door for some reason? Or missed it?</p><p>“Over here!” Called the deep voice that was distinctly Sherlock and John was almost sure he was running back to where he was being kept. At least, he hoped that was what the sound meant. </p><p>A noise was being made, more of it, but he couldn’t tell just what was happening but he did know it was above the door. What he couldn’t miss though was Sherlock calling out to him, “Stay calm John, you’ll be out of there soon.” </p><p>As always, the man kept to his word and it was at most a couple of minutes later that the door was open and Sherlock was reaching down into the room for him. </p><p>John reaches up, grabbing the other’s arms with both hands as Sherlock does the same to him and carefully he was pulled out of the room and onto the ground.</p><p>A quick look around and he could tell exactly why it took them so long to get to him. The ground had little grass growing and there was now a pile of dirt next to the door. Apparently it had been covered over and wasn’t noticed as the rest of the ground was missing grass. He would also venture to say it had been raining recently as well. </p><p>Sherlock had pulled John straight into his arms, “Are you okay?” He asks, softly, ignoring the people watching them, despite Lestrade’s efforts to make them look away and get back to work. They were always watching and staring when he was like this with John. Neither of them minded now, though it did take some getting used to for John. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, of course, a bit of a headache but I’ll be fine with a bit of rest and a proper bed,” John assures him, “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Me? Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be okay? I mean you were the one who was kidnapped and held in an underground…bunker. You shouldn’t be worrying about me at a time like this.” </p><p>John smiles a little, as though he can’t understand why Sherlock doesn’t know the reason he’s asking. “Because you worry and panic and throw yourself into your work at the best of times. Even more so when I’m not there to remind you to take a break to eat or nap…or shower. And besides, you worry about me. Someone needs to worry about you.” </p><p>Sherlock looks away, unable to look at John, “Okay, well I might be guilty of that.” He mumbles. “And I have enough people worrying about me as it is.” </p><p>“Yes you are, and until you do something and care for yourself we’ll all continue to worry,” John states for him, “Now come on. I think we could both use a shower some takeaway and a nap, what do you think?” He knew the man wouldn’t always do things like this for himself but when John phrased it as something he wanted then Sherlock hardly ever protested. </p><p>“If that is what you’d like, I don’t see a reason we shouldn’t be able to do that,” Sherlock replies, taking his hand as they walk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>